Dana Scully
Scully redirects here. For other people of the same last name see Scully (disambiguation). Dana Katherine Scully (Played by Gillian Anderson) is an FBI Special Agent and medical doctor with a background in hard science who brought her scientific expertise and perspective to the X-files. (TXF: "Pilot", et al.) In 2002, she went on the run from the law with her former partner, Fox Mulder. (TXF: "The Truth") She was employed as a doctor at Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital by 2008, at which time she became involved in an FBI case on which Mulder worked in an unofficial capacity. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) In 2016 she returned to the FBI along with Mulder and together they reopened the X-files and resumed their investigations into them whilst also continuing her duties as a doctor at the hospital. (TXF: "My Struggle") Dana Scully is the daughter of William and Margaret Scully, and the sister of Melissa, Bill, Jr., and Charles Scully. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea", "One Breath", "Gethsemane") Personality Scully is shown to be an incredibly smart and capable woman with a strong incorruptible sense of integrity. Despite being assigned to debunk the X-files, she refuses to deliver reports that cater to her superiors interest. Instead, her reports accurately describe the events she witnesses with Mulder without bias. She has also never lied to Mulder, even from their first meeting she is upfront with why she has been assigned to the X-files. Scully's honesty is the foundation of her strong relationship with Mulder. Even before their romantic involvement Scully was an extremely important person to Mulder, as she was the only one he felt he could ever truly trust. Scully is shown to be a balancing force for Mulder, acting as a voice of reason to Mulder's beliefs and reckless actions. Her logical reasoning has saved his life multiple times. As a skeptic and doctor with a firm belief in science, she demands concrete proof before subscribing to any conspiracy. Even after numerous events that prove there is "more" out there, she maintains her skepticism. This is not out of stubbornness but because she finds it a grounding force that not only keeps her sane but is what has made her and Mulder such an effective team. Despite this, she is willing to believe and change her mind when presented with proof. While she has doubts towards Mulder's conspiracies she never brushes him off and supports him in his quest. Recognizing that while Mulder is eccentirc he is not crazy and is an intelligent, capable agent with a sound mind. Ironically, despite her religious belief in science, she is a devout Catholic. Her belief in God is likely what allows her to have an open mind towards the X-files. Despite a belief in keeping an emotional distance and impartiality when approaching cases, she is still shown to be a passionate, empathetic and caring individual. She has a strong desire to be a mother and was greatly saddened when she learned her abduction and subsequent cancer left her infertile. This made her decision to give up her miraculously conceived son, all the more devastating. Childhood and Teenage Years Dana Scully was born on February 23, 1964 in Annapolis, Maryland. (TXF: "Lazarus", "One Breath", "They Know Everything") She was raised as Catholic, even though one of her favorite movies was The Exorcist. (TXF: "Miracle Man") Her childhood ambitions did not include becoming an astronaut but she did want to get a pony and learn how to braid her own hair. (TXF: "Space") :It is not entirely certain if Scully is being honest when she tells Mulder her childhood ambitions in "Space" - after he reveals his own boyhood ambitions to her - nor when she tells him about her appreciation of ''The Exorcist in "Miracle Man" - in response to him smilingly asking her whether his conclusion that she "really liked" the film is accurate - as she reveals both these facts with sarcasm. Given the fact that Scully has no motive to lie, however, it seems likely that she is telling the truth.'' On several occasions, Dana's father made her and one or more of her siblings take the family Christmas tree down on the day immediately after Christmas. When Dana was thirteen, her father was stationed in San Diego. While listening to the single 'Don't Look Any Further' her mother came to her and told her that her Sunday School Teacher (who had called her 'Scout' as a nickname) had been murdered in his front yard. This event made her feel, for the first time, that there was real evil in the world. (TXF: "Orison") For some or all of her fourteenth year, Dana lived with her parents in a house that had two or more floors, and a porch outside. She slept in an upstairs room of the house. Once, when she was 14, Dana snuck downstairs alone, after her parents had gone to bed. She got one of her mother's cigarettes and went out onto the porch in the dark. She was incredibly scared and her heart was beating, although she was extremely excited - not because of the cigarette, which she found "gross", but because she wasn’t supposed to take it and because she was aware that her parents would be extremely angered if they discovered that she had. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea") ---- Her father William Scully was a rear-admiral in the US Navy and, as a consequence, the Scully family moved around a lot. She had two brothers, Bill Jr. and Charles (the former older, the latter younger) and an older sister, Melissa. Dana's father used to read Herman Melville's Moby Dick to her when she was a girl. They gave each other nicknames from the book. She called her father Ahab, the captain of the Pequod and he called her Starbuck, the ship's First Mate. (TXF: "Quagmire") As a child, Dana was a tomboy, unlike her sister, Melissa. She played with her brothers a lot and they got her a B.B. gun for one of her birthdays. While they were teaching her to use it, Bill Jr. found a garter snake and they shot at it, despite their father telling them to only shoot at cans. Dana was filled with remorse and cried when the snake died. (TXF: "One Breath") The Scully family was once stationed at Miramar Naval Air Station. She went to school there with Richard Johansen, son of Commander Christopher Johansen. She and the other children used to play a game called beckons wanted on the footpath outside Commander Johansen's house. Richard Johansen was killed in the Gulf War. (TXF: "Piper Maru") In 1966, the Scully family were in Nagoya Farmer's Market, Japan. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") When Dana was fifteen, her mother gave her and her sister Melissa a gold cross necklace. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") Dana Scully once described her personality as a youth in these words: "Ever since I was a child, I’ve never allowed myself to get too close to people. I’ve avoided emotional attachment. Perhaps I’ve been so afraid of death and dying that any connection just seemed like a bad thing, something that wouldn’t last." (TXF: "Christmas Carol") The young Dana Scully is played by Tegan Moss (TXF: "One Breath") and Joey Shea (TXF: "Christmas Carol") as a child, and by Zoe Anderson (Gillian Anderson's sister) as a teenager (TXF: "Christmas Carol"). Education and Early FBI Career University of Maryland Dana Scully studied at the University of Maryland, where she learned from one of her professors, a Doctor Diamond, that "humans are top carnivores, we sit at the top of the food chain and we reduce other species' chances of survival". (TXF: "The Jersey Devil") :It is not completely certain that Scully did study under Dr. Diamond, but that seems highly likely as his speciality is anthropology, the same subject that Scully shows an impressive knowledge of. In "The Jersey Devil", Dr. Diamond remarks on her understanding of the subject by commenting to Mulder, "Nice to know Dana left here with more than a degree". The doctor's use of Scully's first name implies a certain personal aspect to their relationship. Also, Scully's duration at the University of Maryland would seem more probable than any other period in Scully's history for her to have met the doctor. : .]] While studying for an undergraduate degree in physics, Scully wrote her senior thesis, entitled Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation, which was published in 1986, when she was aged 23. (TXF: "Pilot", "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man") She graduated from the University of Maryland with a degree. (TXF: "The Jersey Devil") :Curiously, Scully's thesis, which appears in "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man", seems to include references to MJ-12 and the establishment of a "super-secret" operation during the Eisenhower administration. Scully took German language classes in college. (TXF: "Unruhe") Medical School and Early Medical Career Scully went to medical school but chose not to practice medicine. (TXF: "Pilot") She did her residency in forensic medicine and learned that severely burnt bodies could sometimes show cadaveric heat rigor or heat stiffening. (TXF: "Fallen Angel") She also learned that halfway to a miracle was imagining it. (TXF: "Miracle Man") While studying for her medical boards, she forgot her own birthday. (TXF: "Lazarus") FBI Training and Early Career While studying at medical school just prior to March 1990, Scully was recruited by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Believing the FBI was a place where she could distinguish herself, Scully attended the FBI Academy. (TXF: "Pilot") Other members of her class included Marty Neil, nicknamed "J. Edgar, Jr." by Scully and some or all of her classmates, and Tom Colton. (TXF: "Squeeze") :When Scully refers to former classmate Marty Neil as "J. Edgar Junior" in "Squeeze", Tom Colton's comprehension of the reference indicates that the nickname was not only used by Scully, but by others as well. It is uncertain how many of Scully's classmates used the name, however. Scully would also become familiar with the forensics instructor at the Academy, Nancy Spiller, who she and at least some of her classmates nicknamed "the Iron Maiden". (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine") :In "Ghost in the Machine", when asked by Jerry Lamana if she is familiar with Nancy Spiller, Scully tells Mulder, who is not familiar with the instructor, "We used to call her the Iron Maiden", before Jerry Lamana adds, "On a good day!" This establishes that both Scully and Lamana used the nickname. Given that Scully had never met Jerry Lamana until moments before this statement, it is likely that other students also used the nickname, although how many is uncertain. Another of Scully's instructors was Jack Willis. The two had the same birthday and, after dating for almost a year, they became romantically involved in a relationship that lasted at least until 1991. (TXF: "Lazarus") In her first day at the Academy, Scully learned that every fingerprint is unique. (TXF: "Squeeze") :It is not certain that this was true of Scully, though it is probable, as she does not correct Mulder when he says it is true of them both. She later accepted a position as instructor at the Academy. (TXF: "Pilot") Assignment to the X-Files .]] In March 1992, while still teaching at the Academy, Scully attended a meeting where her career was reviewed by FBI Division Chief Scott Blevins, the Cigarette Smoking Man and a third man. She was instructed by Section Chief Blevins to work with Fox Mulder, whom she already knew by reputation. Because of Blevins' belief that Mulder had developed a consuming devotion to the X-files, Scully was assigned to assist her new partner in his investigations of the files, to write field reports on their activities, and to provide observations on the validity of their work. (TXF: "Pilot") Prior to her new assignment, she had occasionally spent days in court. (TXF: "Fire") :In "Fire", she states, "I forgot what it was like to spend a day in court", implying that she had done so on several occasions previously. When this was is not entirely certain, although the most likely time would be prior to her assignment to the X-files, allowing her enough time between the events before her assignment and the October 1993 setting of "Fire" for her to forget her days in court.Class of '89 for the first time.]] The first X-file that Scully investigated with Mulder involved the unexplained deaths of several high school students. For the first time in her life, Scully witnessed the exhumation of a coffin, in which one of the victims had been buried. After it was discovered that the body inside the coffin was actually a desiccated, mummified corpse that did not seem human, Scully examined the deceased body, determining that it was indeed not human but mammalian and finding a gray metallic implant in the subject's nasal cavity. As the other victims' bodies had been found with two small bumps on each of their backs, Scully was extremely worried when she discovered two similar marks on her own back, but her fears were put to rest when she learned that the marks were only mosquito bites. and vanishes into the light.]] Though she refuted Mulder's claims of alien existence and his definition of "time loss" for a peculiar experience the agents shared, Scully was alarmed but accepting when she discovered evidence seemingly suggesting that Billy Miles, a paralyzed teenage boy, was the actual killer. At one point, Scully was struck across the head by the butt of a gun belonging to the boy's detective father, who had demanded that she and Mulder leave the area and stay away from his son. Later, however, Billy Miles' paralysis suddenly disappeared and he claimed to have been acting under orders provided to him through an implant in his nose, a claim that was supported when Scully showed her superiors the metallic object she had found in the exhumed body's nose earlier. (TXF: "Pilot") On the X-files that Scully subsequently investigated with Mulder, she typically remained skeptical. (TXF: "Deep Throat", "Squeeze", et al.) In July 1993, Scully's former classmate from the FBI Academy, Tom Colton, introduced her to a case involving a series of murders in which each victim's liver had been ripped out of their body. While working on the case with Colton and Mulder, as well as members of both the Baltimore Police Department and the FBI's Violent Crimes Section, Scully was attacked by the murderer, Eugene Victor Tooms, in the bathroom of her own apartment. Moments before Tooms could rip Scully's liver from her body, Mulder burst into her apartment, having learned of Scully's danger. Together, the agents were able to handcuff the killer, who was ultimately jailed. (TXF: "Squeeze") .]] On another early investigation, Scully worked with Mulder on a case that involved the disappearance of Colonel Robert Budahas and reports of UFO activity near Ellens Air Base. After Mulder went missing, Scully captured an employee from the military base, who had lied that he was a reporter, and discovered that Mulder was being held captive in the base. She managed to arrange Mulder's release by exchanging her prisoner for him. As Colonel Budahas had been returned, Scully closed the case, file DF101364, in the belief that she and Mulder had learned nothing while attempting to investigate it. (TXF: "Deep Throat") In September 1993, Scully took time off to concentrate on her personal life, leaving Mulder to investigate a murder case in which he believed the killer was the mythological Jersey Devil. However, she later helped her FBI partner with the case by taking him to see her former professor, Dr. Diamond, at the University of Maryland. From then on, Scully continued to assist Mulder with the investigation. (TXF: "The Jersey Devil") Later that month, Scully helped investigate several murders which Mulder believed had been committed by a poltergeist. During the investigation, she and Mulder were involved in an unexplained automobile collision when the agents oddly lost all control of their vehicle and it reversed into another motor car. However, both agents, and the driver of the other vehicle were uninjured. Scully confirmed that she was fine by being checked out by paramedics, but she soon after complained to Mulder of having a "waiting-in-line-at-the-DMV-sized" headache. (TXF: "Shadows") In October 1993, Scully spent a day in court with Mulder, a rare event while the agents had been investigating for one case of X-files. Scully's attitude to the files themselves was occasionally mocking - soon after leaving the court, she joked that Mulder finding his car unlocked, when he felt sure he had indeed locked the vehicle, was likely an X-file. She subsequently worked on developing a profile that helped to catch murderous arsonist Cecil L'Ively. (TXF: "Fire") and saves Mulder.]] Later that month, while investigating a case that initially did not seem to be an X-file, the agents encountered a murderous Central Operating System in control of a building where it was housed. In its attempts to remain active, the computer system presented the agents with a series of challenges, including the sudden halting of an elevator, which threw Scully to the floor but did not harm her, and the electrifying of a door to a room from where the computer system could be shut down. Scully tried to access the computer room by climbing into and through air-ducts in the building, however the COS turned on the ventalation system with her inside. Scully attempted to keep moving, but she lost her grip and was sucked backwards screaming. Scully was nearly sucked into the fan, but she managed to escape from danger by shooting the fan in the airducts. A windblown and shaken Scully entered the computer room and aimed her gun at Peterson to force him to let Mulder to infect the computer system with a virus that caused the system's destruction. (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine") explaining his theories of the Syndicate to Scully and Mulder.]] After Mulder was captured by the US Army while intruding on an area of Townsend, Wisconsin, that they had quarantined, Scully learned that Section Chief McGrath had ordered a full inquiry with a recommendation that the X-files be shut down. She was assigned to bring Mulder back to Washington, D.C., before a hearing with McGrath. Although she ultimately completed her assignment, Scully first helped her FBI partner investigate the area where he had been captured, lending assistance to medical staff at County Hospital in Townsend as they worked on saving several soldiers inflicted with extreme burn wounds after having entered the same area as Mulder. Unfortunately, Scully and the hospital medical staff only managed to save two soldiers. During the investigation, Mulder and Scully also met Max Fenig, who referred to the latter as "the enigmatic Doctor Scully". After she and Mulder returned to the FBI's headquarters, Scully alone defended her FBI partner before he was questioned himself. Fortunately for them both, the X-files remained open. (TXF: "Fallen Angel") While investigating a peculiar double-murder case, Scully first encountered several clones, two of whom were young members of the Lichfield Experiment's Eve Series and had each individually killed her own father at the same time. As she and Mulder worked on the case, Scully was assaulted by an older member of the Eve Series and consequently lost consciousness. Later, Scully drank a diet soda, unaware that it had been poisoned by the two seemingly innocent cloned girls, but she fortunately didn't drink enough to even make her sick before she and Mulder discovered that the clones were actually malevolent and were guilty of having murdered their fathers. Although the girls tried to escape, they were ultimately caught, in part thanks to Scully, and were confined to the Whiting Institute for the Criminally Insane. (TXF: "Eve") .]] In January 1994, Scully's father died. Strangely, she thought she saw him in her house before she was informed of his death, although the image she believed she had seen subsequently disappeared. She returned to work immediately and soon encountered Luther Lee Boggs, a criminal on death row who claimed he was capable of channeling souls. Despite her usual skepticism regarding similarly bizarre explanations, Scully opened her mind to believe Boggs' claim, after he seemed to be channeling the soul of her recently deceased father. By following clues provided to her by Boggs, Scully was able to save the lives of two innocent teenagers, Elizabeth Hawley and James Summers, and managed to evade death herself. However, after Boggs was executed, Scully began to rationalize the nature of the information he had given her, admitting that the reason she could not continue to believe in extreme possibilities was her intense fear to believe. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea") While investigating the possibility that the Kindred - a sect of religious isolationists - had been involved in a series of murders in which each victim's body showed the presence of huge amounts of pheromones, Scully acted stunned when she twice had hand-to-hand contact with a male member of the Kindred called Brother Andrew and, on the second occasion, was rendered motionless, unable to resist an attempt by Brother Andrew to seduce her. After Mulder freed her from the situation, she lost all memory of the event. However, with information that Brother Andrew had provided her, Scully and her FBI partner realized that the murders had been committed by a single killer, Marty, who had once been a member of the Kindred. Scully was assaulted by both Brothers Andrew and Martin before they and the rest of their sect entirely disappeared. (TXF: "Gender Bender") After the X-Files Closed Return to Teaching Following the closure of the X-files, Scully was reassigned to the FBI Academy in her previous post as a forensics instructor. Though officially separated, Scully continued to provide Mulder assistance on his investigations, conducting autopsies, undertaking research and joining him in the field on some occasions. Scully remained a teacher at the Academy, until the X-files were reopened following her disappearance. Scully continued work on the X-files until they were closed yet again some years later, though she was instead reassigned to domestic terrorism duties with Mulder and not back to the Academy. Her return to teaching came by her own hand some time later. Following the birth of her son, William, and Mulder's subsequent retreat into hiding from forces who would otherwise cause him and his new family harm, Scully took up a teaching post once again at the Academy and remained a teacher there, but continuing to provide assistance to Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes, the agents who took over the X-files at that time. Abduction It had become apparent to members of the Syndicate that despite the closure of the X-files project, Mulder and Scully seemed determined to continue their investigations under the radar of their superiors. Scully, in particular, was identified by name as a problem by Alex Krycek, a rogue operative working for the Syndicate, but posing as an FBI agent to spy on Mulder and separate him from Scully. Although Mulder and Krycek were partners for some time, Mulder and Scully's own partnership never frayed and the Syndicate opted for more extreme measures. In 1994, a mental patient named Duane Barry escaped a psychiatric institution and took hostage several people in a travel agency in Virginia. Duane Barry claimed he was an alien abductee and had been taken multiple times. Barry was also a former FBI agent and as a result, the FBI - and Mulder, due to his experience with alien abduction cases - were called in to negotiate. A situation arose for a trade of an injured hostage and Mulder took his place. Mulder empathised with Duane and attempted to talk him down. As he did this, Scully became involved in the investigation, having been called on by Mulder to investigate Duane Barry's history. Scully was convinced that Duane was not an alien abductee, as Mulder thought he was, but was instead a dangerously unstable and pathologically disturbed man, who had suffered an injury in the line of duty which left him suffering from paranoid delusions. With Mulder and Scully's help, the siege was brought to an end with Duane being shot by FBI tactical team members. .]] Mulder later came to Scully with evidence of what Duane Barry had described during the siege – an alien implant, found embedded in his body, along with other implants in other areas. After taking the implant for ballistics analysis, Scully ran it through a supermarket scanner on her way home and found that a serial number presented on the display. At her apartment, Scully rang Mulder's answering machine and communicated what she had found, positing that it was as if someone were using it to catalogue him. As she did so, a noise outside her window disturbed her and opening the blinds, Scully was horrifed to find Duane Barry, who smashed his way into her apartment and knocked her down, as she screamed over the phone for Mulder's help. (TXF: "Duane Barry (episode)") .]] Mulder arrived at the scene later to find both Scully and Duane Barry gone. Duane travelled to Skyland Mountain, with a captive Scully in the trunk and Mulder and the FBI in pursuit. Despite attempts by the Syndicate to block Mulder reaching the mountain, he eventually did, but Scully was nowhere to be found, having already been taken away by what was later revealed to be a military operation. (TXF: "Ascension") Approximately four weeks later, Scully mysteriously reappeared in a D.C. hospital, with no record of how she returned. As her condition deteroriated, Mulder was hellbent on vengeance against those who had put her in such a condition. It was only due to the intervention of Scully's sister, Melissa, that Mulder was able to finally put his anger aside and sit with Scully as she fought for her life. A short time later, Scully woke from her coma, with no recollection of what happened to her. (TXF: "One Breath") Continuation of the X-Files Scully returns to work on, a week or two later on her first case since her abduction, when she and Agents Mulder are recruited by Dr. Adam Pierce to accompany him into Mount Avalon, to investigate the death of a colleague of his – a seismologist named Phil Erickson. (TXF: "Firewalker") .]] Closing of the X-Files Aftermath Following the destruction of the X-files, Scully and Mulder are assigned to other units. Scully was initially assigned with Mulder to investigate a bomb threat under the supervision of SAC Darius Michaud but she and her FBI partner found that the bomb was linked to plans for the colonization after he discovered the bomb and it exploded, killing Michaud. (The X-Files Movie) The X-files was re-opened shortly thereafter, but with two of Mulder's associates within the FBI assigned to investigate the files, rather than Scully and Mulder. (The X-Files Movie, TXF: "The Beginning") Mulder simultaneously made an attempt to technologically restore the incinerated remains of burnt X-files, an effort he momentarily continued after he and Scully were placed under the supervision of stern Assistant Director Alvin Kersh. (TXF: "The Beginning") Returning to the X-Files Leaving the FBI Forensics Investigations Instructor, FBI Academy When a strange man injects something into William, Scully and Reyes take William to the local hospital. Eventually, she and her fellow agents, as well as Skinner, discovered that the unidentified man was actually Jeffrey Spender, Mulder's half-brother and the "Cigarette-Smoking Man"'s son, who had lied about having seen Mulder and whose face had been deformed after having been shot by his father. Spender admitted to having injected William with a form of magnetite in an attempt to stop the aliens from colonizing the planet, as the baby had been the one thing they needed, but he suggested that the aliens would always know William had once been part alien and that they would never accept what he had since become. Scully decides on William's future, who ultimately chose to adopt her baby to an anonymous family in an attempt to protect him. (TXF: "William") Scully receives a phone call from Skinner, telling her that Mulder has been arrested by the military at Mount Weather for the murder of a military man. The two immediately go to visit him, Scully greets him emotionally, but she is stung by Mulder's blank response, as is Skinner. Mulder says that he deserves to be where he is and that he is a guilty man. (TXF: "The Truth") After the failed attempt at the trail, Scully goes with Mulder to New Mexico where a man wants to talk to him. Scully arrives with Mulder at the ruins of an Anasazi dwelling seeing smoke coming out of one of the windows, the two investigate and find a woman inside taking care of the Cancer Man. After taunting Mulder and Scully, he tells Scully what Mulder found out; that the alien re-colonization of Earth is set for December 22, 2012 and that he took joy in seeing Mulder finally broken. Doggett arrives with Reyes yelling to run for it; all four of them drive off as helicopters arrive and blow up the ruins with missiles, killing the Cancer Man. (TXF: "The Truth") Scully and Mulder in a motel room in Roswell, New Mexico with Mulder remembering a similar situation during the early years of their partnership. He tells Scully that he didn't tell her of the invasion plans because he didn't want to risk crushing her spirit. The two come to an understanding that, even though much was lost in their search for the truth, their spirits are not broken and that they will never give up fighting regardless of what is laid before them. (TXF: "The Truth") Doctor in Internal Medicine as a Medical doctor.]] Following the end of the X-Files closure in 2002. Mulder and Scully had relocated and set up a life 6 years later in a secluded house. Scully is now working working as a Medical_doctor medical doctor at Our Lady of Sorrows hospital in Virginia. Scully is contacted by the FBI who are looking for Mulder hoping he will assist them with the investigation of a missing FBI agent. In exchange for his help the charges against Mulder will be dropped. Unlike Mulder, Scully wasn't considered a fugitive by the FBI. (TXF: "I Want to Believe") 2016 In 2016 the X-Files were re-opened when Walter Skinner was contacted by Tad O'Malley with compelling new evidence about an abduction conspiracy. Scully returned to work for the FBI with agent Mulder on the request of Skinner. (TXF: "My Struggle") Dana reveals her mother's living will—as she understood it—allowed life support to be applied if Maggie's life could be extended by its use. This provision was added after Dana's experience in a coma, but Maggie revoked it and replaced it with a DNR a year before Maggie's coma. Dana wasn't aware of this change. After Maggie was extubated, Dana and Fox sat by her bedside. Charlie called, and when Maggie heard his voice she opened her eyes. Whether this was in response to Charlie is unclear, because Maggie's last words were to Mulder; "My son is named William, too". She then died, and her body was taken away for organ donation harvest. (TXF: "Home Again") Career History * 1982-1986- University of Maryland student * 1986-1989- Medical school student * 1989-1990- Hospital Resident * 1990- FBI Academy student, instructor FBI Agent Jack Willis * 1990-1992 Instructor, FBI Academy * 1992-1994 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Division Chief Scott Blevins * 1994- Instructor, FBI Academy * 1994-1998 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 1998- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor FBI Agent Darius Michaud * 1998-1999- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Assistant Director Alvin Kersh * 1999-2000- FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 2000-2001- FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent John Doggett, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 2001-2002- Forensics Investigations Instructor, FBI Academy * Sometime between 2003-2008-2016- Doctor in Internal Medicine at Our Lady Of Sorrows Hospital * 2016–present - FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner Relationships Family William Scully Dana Scully was always very close to her father and they had nicknames for each other from the book Moby Dick by Herman Melville, which he used to read to her when she was a little girl. She called him Ahab, the single-minded captain of the Pequod and he called her Starbuck, the ship's First Mate. Scully was always worried that her father was disappointed in her choice to leave a career in medicine behind and join the FBI. After Scully's father died suddenly, he appeared to her just before she got the call from her mother to tell her he had passed away. In the vision of him, he was sitting in an armchair and appeared to be speaking. However, Dana can not hear what he was saying. Soon after his death Scully and Mulder were working on a case involving Luther Lee Boggs. He claimed to be channeling information about a serial killer. He also claimed that he had a message for Scully from her father. Throughout the case she was torn by grief and wanting to know what he has to say from her father. Boggs tried to use this as a bargaining tool but Scully didn't give into him. She tells Mulder that she was afraid to hear the message, afraid to believe Boggs was genuine. When Mulder asked her could she not face that fear to know what her father wanted to say, she told him she does know because he was her father. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea") When Scully was abducted, her deceased father came to her in a vision as she lay between the world of the living and the dead. He told her it was not the time for them to be together again, but soon. He used their nicknames for each other when talking to Dana. (TXF: "One Breath") Margaret Scully Margaret Scully was a strong, supportive mother to Dana. Mrs. Scully was sometimes frustrated when her daughter did not always tell her what's going on in her life. However, when she really needed support and help, Dana always went to her mother in the end. She told Mulder a memory of when Dana was a girl and was playing with a BB gun her brothers had given her. Dana is overcome with remorse after she shot and killed a grass snake; she held the snake in her hands, willing it to live, and Margaret said how she knew how her daughter felt that day now that she faced the choice of keeping Dana on life support or letting her go. Melissa Scully and her sister Dana.]] Melissa and Dana were two very different people. Melissa believed in new age and mysticism, whereas Dana was a firm believer in hard science. Melissa came to see Dana when she had returned to the hospital after her abduction and claimed she could feel Dana's spirit was still inside her body. She was the one who persuaded Mulder to really talk to Scully before it was too late. (TXF: "One Breath") Sadly, Melissa was killed by mistake by Luis Cardinal in the episode "Paper Clip", who was really trying to kill Scully. She was shot in the head as she entered Scully's apartment (TXF: "The Blessing Way"). Scully eventually caught Luis Cardinal with Skinner's help. Cardinal later died in his cell, his death made to look like a suicide. (TXF: "Apocrypha") Bill Scully, Jr. Charles Scully Charles is the second eldest brother of Dana Scully. :Little information has been established about Charles. He appeared as a little boy in the Season 2 episode "One Breath" and was briefly mentioned by William Scully, Jr. in "Christmas Carol". William Scully III Dana Scully and Fox Mulder's son born in 2001. Dana was very protective William III as he resembles her love for Fox Mulder. Romantic Interests Marcus Scully went with her boyfriend Marcus to her senior prom in 1982. They attended a campfire party afterward that was interrupted by the local fire department. (TXF: "Small Potatoes") Daniel Waterston Daniel Waterston was a doctor and taught Scully when she was in medical school. He and Scully had an affair, which ended when she left to join the FBI. She met him again when he was in hospital after suffering from severe chest pains. Dr. Waterston told Dana of how after she left he shut down and withdrew from his family and he and his wife eventually divorced. Scully is shocked when he told her he came to Washington ten years ago, for her. He told her she was all he lived for. Scully speculated that maybe the only reason he was alive now was to make amends for the hurt he caused his daughter Maggie. Dana made it clear that she was a different person when she met him again and that there was no future for them together. (TXF: "All Things") Jack Willis Jack Willis was an FBI agent and Scully's instructor while she was training to be an agent. They dated each other for over a year and they even had the same birthday. Scully worked with Willis when he had gotten a tip off about the next bank to be hit by James Warren Dupre and Lula Phillips. Dupre shot Willis and Scully shot Dupre, they both end up next to each other in the hospital. Dupre died and Willis lived, but Mulder became suspicious as to who exactly came back in Agent Willis's body. Willis kidnapped Scully and went to find his wife Lula. While Willis was with Lula and held Scully hostage, she tried to persuade him that he is in fact Jack Willis and not Dupre. Jack Willis was diabetic and Dupre had been drinking a lot of soda, Willis started to exhibit the symptoms of imminent diabetic coma. Lula revealed that she had given the tip off and betrayed Dupre, Willis shot her in the stomach and died shortly afterward. Mulder and other FBI agents had mounted an operation to recover Scully but arrived too late to save Willis. (TXF: "Lazarus") Rob Main Article Rob Scully went on one date with Rob during her investigation with Mulder into the "Jersey Devil." Although Rob seemed to want to continue seeing Scully, she was uninterested. It seems she was more interested in her work with Mulder. (TXF: The Jersey Devil) Fox Mulder .]] Fox Mulder was Scully's FBI partner on the X-files unit for several years. The two developed a romantic relationship throughout their work on the X-files. After seven years working together, Scully revealed to Walter Skinner that she was pregnant with Mulder's child, William, after his abduction in 2000. In 2002, after receiving the death penalty in a criminal trial, Mulder fled and Scully accompanied him in hope of a better future. (TXF: "The Truth") Colleagues and Mentors Richard Johansen Kelly Ryan Scott Blevins Fox Mulder From the onset of their working relationship, Scully has been quick to question Mulder's ardent fascination with paranormal phoenomena. Being a skeptic regarding matters of the paranormal, Scully attempts to uncover reasonable and scientific explanations to the unusual things she and Mulder see during their work on the X-files. However, over time Scully grew to admire Mulder a great deal, and even displayed signs of jealousy toward women who appeared to be on more intimate terms with him, such as Diana Fowley. Eventually, when it was revealed that Scully's removed ova that Mulder had found might be viable and she could possibly bear children, she asked Mulder to act as the biological father. However, the procedure did not work. It is implied however that he is the father of her child, William. The two later began a romantic relationship and became renegades from the New Syndicate. ---- Walter Skinner Purely platonic, although she does quickly lay a smooch on him in the elevator (TXF: "Triangle") after he helped her locate Mulder, who has gone missing in the Bermuda Triangle. He initially refused to help her because they are no longer allowed to contact each other (the X-Files were given to Spender and Fowley, while Mulder and Scully were transferred). Mitch Pileggi (the actor who portrays Skinner) admitted in a 2013 panel that Skinner was in love with Scully but knew he never had a chance with her, given her closeness with Agent Mulder. Initially, Skinner was portrayed as being an adversary to the Agents and their work, however he eventually became one of their only allies. Darius Michaud Alvin Kersh Her and Mulder's assistant director after the X-Files were closed and they were transferred. Season 6. John Doggett Monica Reyes Enemies "Cigarette Smoking Man" Dana and CSM were in conflict nearly from the time they first met in the pilot episode. In "Wetwired", Dana nearly lost her mind when she hallucinated that Mulder was in a car with him, handing over the tape of evidence and talking in seemingly friendly manner, suggesting that Mulder was reporting to him. Miscellaneous Information Religious Beliefs Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital.]] Dana Scully is a skeptic who favours scientific methods but she also was raised a Catholic and could often be seen wearing a small golden cross around her neck, a Christmas gift from her mother at a young age. It would seem that Scully embraced Christianity as a youth but, in her own words, lost her faith "in a way" and "drifted from the church" as she became a scientist, influenced by the scientific community's materialistic views. When Mulder discovered Scully's cross necklace in Duane Barry's car, he was surprised to see she wore it, considering her skeptical nature. (TXF: "Ascension") Scully once spoke to a priest at a confessional, saying, "It has been six years since my last confession." The conversation indicates that Scully had to come full circle to find the truth, from faith to skepticism and back to faith. (TXF: "Revelations") While fighting cancer, Scully refused spiritual guidance from Father McCue. When death seemed near, she broke down and asked the priest to minister to her faith. (TXF: "Gethsemane", "Redux", "Redux II") She later attended church services at his church. (TXF: "All Souls") A copy of the Holy Bible was in Scully's bedroom. (TXF: "Orison") When phenomena relating to Christianity came up during Scully's investigations with Mulder, she was usually rather credulous while Mulder was typically the cynical one, often suspecting religious fraud. It is unclear whether Scully fully believes in Catholicism or not and she repeatedly battled internally with this; she has regularly expressed scientific ideas that come in contradiction with the Christian faith and vice versa. Scully's faith and scientific rationalism often appear to run along two parallel courses, science being a matter of the head, faith a matter of the heart. Her position in 2008 as a medical doctor at the Catholic Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital in suggests she has found a way to reconcile the two. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) :The occasional discrepancies in Scully's beliefs could be blamed on ''The X-Files episodes having many authors, each understanding the character in his own particular way.'' Immortality telling Scully that she will not die.]] There are hints given throughout the series that Scully may actually be immortal. The earliest known reference to this occurs in Season 3, during the episode "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose". Mulder and Scully investigate a man (Clyde Bruckman) who can predict how people are going to die. When Scully asks Bruckman how she is going to die, he smiles and replies, "You don't." In the episode "Never Again", Scully got a tattoo of an Ouroboros. The Ouroboros is an ancient symbol symbolizing immortality and the cyclic nature of the Universe. transferring his life-giving power to Scully, taking her place for death.]] The immortality thread was again mentioned in "Tithonus". Scully investigated Alfred Fellig, a crime scene photographer who claimed to have the ability to predict when people would die. Fellig told Scully he saw Death come for him once but missed; it took someone else instead. As a result, he could not die. Scully was accidentally shot by her new temporary partner, but before she died, Fellig asked her to look away. Scully recovered fully, but Fellig died instead. Mulder suggested that Fellig took her place in death, which if true, suggests she is now immortal, as Fellig was. Fellig, at the time of his death, was approximately 200 years old, and his death was by his choice alone. Fellig's age can be extrapolated by using his reference to the Yellow Fever epidemic in New York City (1791-1799) as a child. In another episode, "Monday", Scully and Mulder are repeatedly killed in an explosion but eventually survive because the day keeps replaying which allows them to change the events that take place leading up to their demise. The reason that is suggested in the episode for this ultimate deja vu is that what is supposed to happen by fate is not what has been observed, to include Mulder and Scully's death. The day finally continues only after Scully and Mulder survive the episode. This would suggest that Scully or Mulder had been fated to not die. It was also hinted that Scully may have obtained her immortality from the chip that was implanted in her neck. The Cigarette Smoking Man took Scully to see the 118-year-old Marjorie Butters, who looked very healthy at such old age. Marjorie had the same chip implanted "En Ami". This is probably a direct result of the alien technology that was used to create an alien/human hybrid that would survive the black oil (known as Purity) in the impending global viral holocaust. However, Agent Scully could still be killed, as were many other women with the implant, but she would probably be resistant to the effects of age, disease, and harmful pathogens that most are not. Common Sayings In the course of the show, Scully frequently repeats herself, employing specific words and arguments, with minor variations, in commonly encountered situations. To gain entrance to a restricted area: "I'm a medical doctor." To undermine Mulder's theory: "Are you suggesting...?" or "There is no scientific explanation for..." or "There is no conclusive evidence..." To explain a report filed with Skinner: "Sir, Agent Mulder believes..." When calling Mulder on the phone: "Mulder, it's me." When searching for her son William: "Where's my BABY!?" When questioned: "I have seen things that I cannot deny." Background Information Scully's character received her surname in honor of Vin Scully, who is known primarily as the play-by-play voice of the Brooklyn and Los Angeles Dodgers baseball team. Her middle name, Katherine, is the first name of creator Chris Carter's mother. Although, his mother spelled it Catherine. When Scully is first introduced in the script of the The X-Files' pilot episode, she is established as being in her late 20s and is described as "intelligent, self-assured, with an unblushing sense of her own femininity." The scene, which was not included in the final version of the episode, is set in Quantico's FBI Academy and the script states that "Scully commands attention." The surname "Scully" is Irish: reduced Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Scolaidhe ‘descendant of the scholar’, from scolaidhe ‘scholar’. In the episode Trials and Tribble-ations of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, while DS9 is under investigation by the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations an agent is called 'Lucsly' 'which happens to be an anagram of ''Scully', he is partnered with Agent 'Dulmer' (anagram of 'Mulder') Appearances rf:Dana Scully es:Dana Scully Scully, Dana Scully, Dana Scully, Dana Category:Scully family Category:TXF characters Category:FBI personnel